icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Turple
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Hamilton, ON, Canada | draft = 186th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2006 | career_end = 2009 }} Dan Turple (born January 1, 1985 in Hamilton, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey Goaltender. Turple was drafted by the Atlanta Thrashers with the 186th overall pick in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Hockey Turple began his junior hockey career with the Kingston Frontenacs in the 2002-03 season, when he appeared in 12 games with the Frontenacs, posting a 2-8-0 record, with a 5.61 GAA and a .864 save percentage. He began the 2003-04 season in Kingston, playing in nine games, with a 4-4-0 record with a 3.26 GAA and a .888 save percentage, before being traded to the Oshawa Generals. Turple would finish the season strongly with Oshawa, going 20-7-3 with a 2.60 GAA and a .923 save percentage. Turple would continue his strong play in the playoffs, as he had a 3-4 record with a solid 2.58 GAA and a .922 save percentage. Turple started the 2004-05 with Oshawa, however, he would struggle, as he had a 4-4-0 record with a 3.71 GAA and a .872 save percentage in ten games, before being traded to the Kitchener Rangers. Turple rebounded in Kitchener, having a 17-13-8 record in 40 games with the Rangers, with a 2.36 GAA and a .924 save percentage. In the playoffs, Turple appeared in only three games, going 0-2 with a 3.35 GAA and a .904 save percentage. In the 2005-06, Turple had a league best 2.25 GAA, as he posted a 40-15-2 record with the Rangers, as he and backup goaltender Mark Packwood were awarded the Dave Pinkney Trophy as Kitchener allowed a league low 165 goals. Turple struggled in the playoffs, as he went 1-4 with a 3.68 GAA and a .896 save percentage in five games. Professional career Atlanta Thrashers Turple was drafted by the Atlanta Thrashers in the sixth round, 186th overall, in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He began his professional career with the Gwinnett Gladiators of the ECHL in the 2006-07 season, appearing in 34 games, posting a record of 18-13-3, with a 3.77 GAA and a .879 save percentage. Turple returned to Gwinnett for the 2007-08 season, going 15-12-3 with a 3.16 GAA and a .905 save percentage in 30 games. Turple also made an appearance with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the AHL, appearing in only one game, allowing only a goal in twenty minutes of play. Turple once again began the season in Gwinnett in the 2008-09 season, going 2-4-1 with a 3.81 GAA and a .874 save percentage in eight games with the Gladiators. He saw some time with the Chicago Wolves of the AHL, going 5-8-0 with a 2.92 GAA and .897 save percentage in 14 games, before ending the season with the Utah Grizzlies of the ECHL, posting a record of 0-0-2 with a 3.69 GAA and a .909 save percentage in two games. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs External links * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Gwinnett Gladiators players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Utah Grizzlies players